This renewal application seeks continued support of a Molecular Biology Core Facility within the Washington University Diabetes Research and Training Center. This Core, established in 1987, offers support to established, NIH funded, investigators performing research in diabetes and related disorders. The Core is located within the Protein Chemistry Laboratory, a state of the art laboratory that provides state of the art services to the School of Medicine. The specific aims of this Core are: 1. To quickly and efficiently provide high quality peptides, oligonucleotides, microsequencing analysis, amino acid compositional analysis, and HPLC separations. 2. To provide expertise, advice, and assistance in planning experimentation, interpreting results and, solving problems. 3. To provide research training to faculty and trainees.